What Happened?
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: Kai, Tala, Hilary and Mariah are all over at Kai's house. But when they fall asleep and wake up somewhere new and slightly strange what will happen...? Anime xover with...
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of What Happened? Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Kai, Tala, Hilary and Mariah are all over at Kai's house. But when they fall asleep and wake up somewhere new and slightly strange what will happen...?

Just to let you know characters may be OOC in the story…sorry about that…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking/different language

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 1**

Kai and Tala sat in Kai's bedroom playing Tekken Tag Tournament on the Playstation Two. Kai was Jin Kazama while Tala was Kazuya Mashima.

"Ha I'm going beat you this time," said Tala as he went in for a final move.

"Whatever," is what Kai came back with before his character grabbed Kazuya by the arms and kicked him over the head one way then the other knocking him the other and to the floor. "Who's going to beat who now Tala," smirked Kai as it displayed on the screen 10 consecutive wins for Kai and none for Tala.

"Come on one more time I'll beat for you sure this time," said Tala.

Kai lay back saying, "You said the last 10 times I beat you. Come on let's do something different I'm tired of whooping your ass."

"Oh come please one more try," begged Tala. Kai didn't say anything and got up.

"Hey where you going?"

"To get the door."

"Oh, oh hey wait up."

Once they reached the door they could hear giggles emitting from the other side.

"I bet you its Hilary, she like has a major crush on you."

"So you tell me every time we see her." Kai opened the door to reveal two girls, one pink haired the other brunette.

"Hey Mariah, Hilary what do you want?"

"Well we're bored so we were wondering –" started Hilary.

"No," said Kai.

"What you didn't even let me finish you don't even know what we want to do."

"You want to come over here because you are bored and probably do inhumane stuff to Tala and I."

"Yea why don't you go shopping or something?" added Tala.

"Well were already went shopping, we went to Tyson's house but it's boring there all they're doing is practicing and playing video games," explained Mariah.

"Mariah I thought you liked Beyblading?" asked Tala.

"Oh I love Beyblading but you got to know when to take a break, so please can we come over?"

"Well since you put it that way…no," said Kai closing the door. As the two teens walked away they could hear the buzzing of the doorbell several times before it fell silent.

"Can you play me again please?" pleaded Tala all the way up to Kai's room, "or are you sacred that I'm might beat you." Tala knew that that annoyed Kai.

"No, I know I'm not a coward and I know you won't beat me," said Kai trying not to look at Tala. Tala then made chicken noises and started to go round the room acting like a one. "Fine, fine I'll play you if it will get you to shut up."

"Yes, I love making you angry."

"And I love beating the crap out of you."

As soon as Kai had beaten Tala yet again the sound of giggling met their ears.

"Are they in house or are they just getting louder," inquired the redhead turning to look outside the door. He found an empty corridor. "Maybe they're just getting louder."

The redhead turned round to see Mariah and Hilary pinning Kai down on the bed and adding make up to his face.

"Aahh Tala help me!"

Tala ran to help his friend but instead ended up getting attacked by a blur of pink.

"Hey, let me just put a bit of make up on you then you and Kai will match," smiled Mariah as she got out some lipstick, blusher and mascara.

"Hey get the hell off of me," yelled Tala, while she just smiled as he struggled even more.

'Am I that weak that I can't get a girl off of me?' Tala asked himself as he tried to doge the lipstick getting it on Kai's carpet as he did.

Kai had finally gotten Hilary off of him and ran out of the room, wondering where girls got this inhuman strength from.

"Hey Kai, what about me?" shouted Tala as he stopped for a moment and Mariah added a bit blusher to his pale cheek.

"Oh yea sorry about that," he said as he pushed the pinkette off of his friend and dragged him out of the room and down the corridor by his arm.

"How the heck did they get in?" asked Tala as they found sanctuary in a spare bedroom, vigorously wiping the makeup off of their faces as they sunk down to the floor.

"I have no idea…wait wasn't the backdoor open?"

"Oh yea, sorry about that…Anyway how are we going to get them out of here?" Kai glared at him before shrugging.

"How about we call a truce and ask them to watch TV or play a video game or something and then when they're absorbed in that we sneak away," suggested Kai.

"Yes that could work, but then they'd still be in the house."

"Yea well at least they wouldn't be bothering us right?"

"I guess lets go find them."

They didn't have to go far, as once they exited the room the two girls were running down the corridor make up in hand. But Tala and Kai just stood there; this caused the girls to slow down.

"Hey how come you aren't running in fear?" they asked as they slowed to a halt.

"Well we wanted to call a truce," stated Kai.

"Yes and if you accept we could go downstairs and watch and or play some thing on the big screen TV."

"What are you up to?" asked Mariah slightly suspicious.

"Okay," quickly said Hilary.

"Hilary!"

"What? We get to watch whatever we want on a big screen TV and in Kai's house," she muttered the last bit. "Please Mariah I think they're being really nice."

"Okay but no funny business okay, if I sniff even a tiny bit of a setup then you are in for it big time," she said. The boys nodded and walked turning to head towards the TV room. Once they saw the massive TV their jaws dropped.

"Stop gawking and come sit on the sofa before I reconsider our offer and watch what we want to watch," said Tala as he threw the remote at them.

They decided to watch Extreme Makeover Home Edition. Of course Tala and Kai didn't really pay much attention to this program, and were waiting for an opportunity to sneak out.

Almost halfway through and Tala and Kai were half asleep, having completely forgotten their plan. The girls hadn't really paid any attention to them, their eyes glued to the screen. But nearing the end of the program they were almost asleep as well. By the end Tala, Kai, Mariah and Hilary were all fast asleep, the TV blaring in the background.

Hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of What Happened? Hope you enjoy!

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking/different language

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 2**

A few hours later the four teens woke up to the sun blazing above them and they all sat up quickly. They were lying in a grassy area, surrounded by trees with a pile of rocks off to one side of them

"I don't remember us going outside, do you?" asked Hilary turning round to look at them.

"Well maybe we did and we just forgot you know, so my house must be right over th –" said Kai as he turned to look to his right but all he saw was trees.

"We didn't destroy the house while we were sleepwalking did we?" asked Tala.

"Well maybe we just wondered off somewhere, so let's look around and see if we can spot where we are," suggested Mariah getting up, ignoring Tala's comment.

"Okay," agreed the other three also getting up.

They walked out of the small clearing they were in and over a log which was above a small stream. The four of them continued to walk through the forest down the dirt path provided, and then realized that they were up a bit high as they saw a house below that was similar to Tyson's. They made their way towards it and just stood outside debating whether or not to go in.

"Excuse me can I help you?" asked a kind voice.

The four of them turned round to see a girl about their age, with waist length brown hair and two blue ribbons tied either side of her head and wonderful sea blue eyes. She was wearing a knee length pink dress and white slippers.

"Um yes we don't really know where we are, could you help us please," asked Hilary.

She smiled before nodding, "come on in, would you like anything to eat you must be hungry."

"Uh, thank you," said Kai trying to be polite.

They walked into the main room to see four boys. One had purple hair, another had white in the front and black in the back, one had orange and the last one had blonde. There was also a man who had short black hair a little girl who had orangeish, blondish hair, and her bangs were just slightly longer than her hair.

"You don't mind if these people stay for dinner do you Shigure?" she asked a smile on her features.

The man shook his head, "no problem, but it just means more cooking for you Tohru."

"It doesn't matter, oh I almost forgot my name is Tohru Honda, and this is Shigure Sohma," she introduced pointing to the man who had black hair who waved, "Yuki," she said pointing to the purple hair one who slightly smiled. "Kyo," the orange headed boy nodded. "Hatsuharu, but we just call him Haru," the duo colour haired boy also smiled. "Momiji," the blonde stood up and shook everyone's hand. "And last but not least Kisa," the little girl smiled, making her look cuter than she already did.

"And your names are?" asked Shigure.

"Kai Hiwatari," stated the bluenette.

"Tala Ivonov," introduced the redhead.

"Hilary Tachibana," declared the brunette.

"Mariah Chen," said the pinkette.

"And I thought that you hair was red man," whispered Kai to Tala which caused him to snicker but was loud enough for Kyo's cat like hearing to pick up.

"What'd you say about my hair punk," he yelled angrily standing up to.

"I said that your hair is brighter than my friend Tala's here," he replied smirking.

"Oh so you wanna fight?"

"Come on then I'll kick your ass."

"At least Kyo is fighting someone other than me for once," sighed Yuki not knowing whether to be relieved or worried about what was going to happen.

"Hey I don't fight you all the time I fight Haru as well," shouted Kyo pointing to the boy.

"It's rude to point Kyo," said Shigure who received a glare from Kyo who then turned it on Kai, who was not fazed by this.

"What are you waiting for, are you going to stand here all day yelling at him or are you going to fight me?"

Kyo charged at Kai only for him to move out of the way and Kai took this as his chance to elbow him in the back of his head as he flew out of the house into the back garden.

"There that wasn't that hard."

"Please don't smash my house," pleaded Shigure as anime tears fell down his face.

Tohru had heard the crash and came running in from the kitchen. "What happened is anyone hurt?" she asked worried.

"I think the only thing Kyo hurt was his pride," said Yuki.

"You and Kyo weren't fighting again were you, you haven't done that in quite a long time," she stated.

"No Yuki and Kyo weren't fighting it was Kyo and Kai."

"Oh, are you hurt?" she asked the newcomer.

"He didn't touch me," said Kai smiling at how easy that was.

"Is Kyo okay?" Tohru inquired moving to the edge of the room to look through the smashed Shoji screen door.

"I don't know, I think he's still in the garden," replied Tala.

"Oh okay, Kyo, Kyo are okay?" she called running out to find him.

"Yea, yea I'm fine," he replied, and they both walked back into the room.

"How come I can't beat that damn rat, Haru or this new guy?"

"The name's Kai,"

"Whatever!"

"Why did you call Yuki a rat?" asked Mariah curiously.

"Because he hates me," quickly replied Yuki.

"Oh okay."

"Come with me I'll show you where you're be staying," said Tohru changing the subject.

"What, we're staying as well. It's okay we don't want to impose," replied Kai.

"No, no it's quite alright, go on Tohru show them their room," said Shigure.

As soon as they were out of earshot Kyo turned round to Shigure. "Why'd you let them stay here what happens if one of those girls hugs us?"

"Well it'll only be you, me and Yuki after tonight so we will just have to keep our guard up."

"You mean like when Tohru hugged Kyo?" smiled Haru taking a sip of his tea.

"Hey shut up."

Once they had all calmed down they were talking again while the others stayed upstairs and talked.

"Excuse me Tohru before you go where are we? We're still in Japan right?"

"Of course I'm sorry. Yes we are and we are on the outskirts of Tokyo," she smiled before walking out.

"Oh so we're still in Japan, just not in Tokyo anymore."

"I wonder how we got here."

"Well maybe this is just some weird dream and we're going to wake up soon," suggested Hilary getting up to look around the room.

"And we're all having the same dream," stated rather than asked Mariah.

"Well yes we could be," defended Hilary.

The brunette stood to look out of the window, but slipped on a futons that has been placed on the floor and fell onto Kai. There was a poof and Hilary screamed as did Mariah when the blueish smoke cleared.

Hope you enjoyed

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Fruits Basket (I did the disclaimer at the bottom this time as I didn't want to ruin the surprise of what Anime crossover it was going to be.)

Please Review

See ya


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Fruits Basket

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking/different language

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 3**

Instead of Kai standing there, now stood a red and gold phoenix that looked similar to Dranzer, standing on a pile of Kai's clothes.

"Kai, Kai is that you?" asked Hilary backing away from it.

"Yes, but how come I changed into this?" he asked opening his wings and looking behind him and flying a little into the air before sitting back on the ground.

"I have no idea, but you look really cool. I wonder if I change into anything, Hilary come here," said Tala grabbing Hilary and hugging her as well. There was another poof similar to when Kai changed and instead of Tala; there stood a white wolf that looked similar to Wolborg except it was smaller about the same size as a dog.

"Hey it's kind of weird being a bit beast."

Tohru knocked before poking her head round the door, and asked, "Is everyone okay I heard a scream?" As soon as they had heard the knock, Mariah and Hilary quickly hid Tala and Kai under the futons before sitting on them.

"Yea I just fell over my futon, silly me," made up Hilary.

"Are you okay?" Hilary just nodded, "and where's Kai and Tala?"

"Well they went downstairs, I don't know where they are now though," replied Mariah. Torhu nodded and smiled.

"Okay, if you need anything don't hesitate to call." The two girls nodded. And when Torhu had left they uncovered the two boys who were now panting for breath.

"Why'd you do that for?" angrily asked Kai.

"Because if she saw you two like this then she might think that we're freaks and chuck us out," hissed Mariah.

"So what, you almost killed us!" gasped Tala trying to get as much air as he could into his lungs.

Soon after that another poof was heard and now Kai stood there but he was naked! The two girls again screamed before immediately turning round.

Kai quickly picked up his clothes and got dressed again, when another poof could be heard and this time Tala was the one standing there naked! The girls were still staring at the wall, and had heard it but didn't want to turn round.

"Well at least we're back to normal right?" said Tala.

"Yes, if you can call what just happened normal," added Kai sitting down.

Tohru then knocked before entering the room again, and asking how they were. They said they were alright, and she smiled before leaving.

They then sat there and talked about what had happened, trying to come up with reasons why, and if they should ask for help. In the end they got bored of discussing this and two different conversations formed; one between Kai and Tala, and the other between Mariah and Hilary.

Soon their conversations were interrupted by a blonde head being stuck round the door. They all turned round to see Momiji standing there, a big smile plastered on his face.

"He reminds me of Max," Tala whispered to Kai who smiled slightly.

"Hi, I just came to see what you were up to and if you were okay," he told them before sitting down in front of them.

"Yes we're okay, and we're just talking," replied Hilary. "You're name is Momiji isn't it?" He just nodded before taking a lollipop out of his pocket.

"Yep definitely Max," whispered Kai to Tala.

The girls then started a conversation with him, while the boys carried on with their conversation from before.

Hope you enjoyed, sorry this chapter was a bit short.

Please Review

See ya


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter of What Happened? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Fruits Basket

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking/different language

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 4**

A long haired brunette was in the kitchen cooking, and had heard another scream and wondered if they were alright. She smiled slightly and figured that they were like her and a bit clumsy. She put the cooker on low before going to go upstairs when Yuki stopped her.

"What are they doing up there? That's the second time I've heard them scream now," he asked.

"Well the first time, Hilary said that she slipped on her futon. Maybe she just did it again. Sounds like the kind of thing I would do. I'll just go and see if they're okay," she smiled at him before going up the stairs.

Yuki watched her until she turned a corner and he went back into the living room, where everyone was still watching TV except Haru who sat there reading a book.

"Is everyone alright, I heard you scream again?" she asked poking her head round the door again.

"Yes, we just came in and scared them," quickly made up Kai. Tohru nodded and smiled before going back downstairs to finish off the cooking.

Yuki sat there just staring at the TV but not really watching it. He then saw out of the corner of his eye Momiji leave the room. He was probably going to go and bother the people staying upstairs. He just hoped that he didn't cause too much trouble.

A little while later after Momiji had left, there was a knock at the door and Kai slid the door open to reveal Kisa standing there.

"Onee-chan said that dinner is ready," she quietly said before leaving to go back downstairs again. Kai watched her walk down the stairs wondering why she had such sadness in her eyes, and was about to shrug it off when Tala pushed him out of the room.

"What was that for?" he shouted at him before turning round to glare at him.

"Well you were blocking the door way and we're all hungry. Anyways I didn't think you liked much younger women," he smiled at his friend.

"Tala! I wasn't staring at her like that. She just looked really sad, and I was wondering if she would look back and that sadness wouldn't be there and that I had just been seeing things," he told them, hands in his pockets and looking at the ground.

"Why do you care so much, you don't even know her," said Mariah looking from Tala to Kai who both had serious expressions on their faces.

"It's because we were really miserable at that age and to see someone that sad, we wonder if something bad had happened to her like us, and if so why? Why would anyone want to hurt such a young child?" explained Tala and both the girls nodded and they headed down for dinner.

Later that day Tala was outside sitting near the pond just thinking, Hilary and Mariah were upstairs talking, Tohru coming in every now and again to see what they were up to, while Kai was sitting downstairs in the main room with everyone else. Tohru sensed that Kai and Tala were like Yuki and Kyo each of them had suffered something horrible in their lives which caused them to be the way they were.

Once Kai had gotten bored of sitting in there and doing nothing he got up and went to go join Tala, passing the stairs which had Kisa coming down them. She suddenly slipped and fell, a small scream escaping her lips as she did. Kai caught her and looked down into her face her light brown eyes still showing surprise, but hidden in there was the same sadness as before. Everyone rushed out of the living room to find Kisa in Kai's arms. Kisa felt her cheeks burn and she covered up her face. Kai slowly put her down and wondered why everyone was staring at him weirdly.

"What, I didn't hurt her I caught her. She fell down the stairs," explained Kai. They all then turned to look at Kisa who nodded confirming the story her face directed at the ground. They still gave Kai weird looks as they all went back into the living room, Tohru's hand on Kisa's shoulder.

Once they were in the room, Haru and Yuki turned round to Kisa.

"Is that really what happened Kisa, it doesn't matter what he said to you just tell us okay," Haru told her.

"Nothing happened. I just fell down the stairs. That's the truth I swear, he just caught me when I fell." They all nodded believing her this time as Kai wasn't around.

"But how come Kisa didn't change when Kai caught her?" asked Kyo. Everyone else shrugged baffled by this as well.

"Well maybe he didn't hug her properly or something," said Momiji. Everyone nodded and took this as an answer for now but would find out the real answer later.

Tala and Kai were still in the garden even though it was dark; they lay on their backs on the grass just staring up at the starry sky. Kai had told Tala what had happened before and they had discussed it before falling silent.

"You don't think that they know that we can transform do you?" asked Kai, Tala just shrugged as it once again fell silent, the breeze breaking it every few minutes.

Hope you enjoyed

Please Review

See ya


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Fruits Basket

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking/different language

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning they all sat around the table and a chorus of 'itadakimasu!' was heard, before everyone tucked into their breakfast. Haru, Momiji and Kisa had decided to stay seeing as it was too late when they decided to leave the night before. After each person had finished they each said; 'gochiso sama deshita,' quietly before taking their bowls out to the kitchen.

After breakfast, they were all sitting in the room with the TV, but were scattered about the room. The TV was blaring in the background as no one really paying attention to it, because they were caught up in conversation between each other.

Hilary got up to go to the bathroom as did Yuki as she turned around only to bump into him a puff of grey smoke appearing where he once was. Bumping into Yuki threw her off balance which caused her to fall backwards and into Kai's lap and there was then a puff of light blue smoke. The brunette quickly got up, dragging Kai and his clothes with her, Tala and Mariah following them out.

The room was silent and everyone turned to look at Yuki who was now a grey rat standing on a pile of his clothes.

"Now who's the careful one?" said Kyo standing up and pointing at Yuki.

"Well at least she didn't see him," sighed Shigure, really hoping that they hadn't.

"But where did Kai, Hilary, Mariah and Tala go?" asked Haru standing up.

"Unless they did see him and then ran away I mean who wouldn't with a face like that," smirked Kyo.

"This is no time for jokes you stupid cat," angrily said Yuki before sitting down on his clothes.

"Look I'll go find them and see if they're okay," offered Tohru getting up from her place on the floor and heading upstairs.

She knocked on the door a couple of times before sliding it open finding Tala, Hilary and Mariah there but no Kai.

"Hi. Did you see anything strange downstairs after you bumped into Yuki?" she asked hoping the question she had just asked didn't sound too weird. They all shook their heads, hoping that Tohru or anybody else hadn't seen Kai transform. "Where's Kai?"

"Bathroom," quickly replied Tala. Tohru nodded before leaving.

"Well at least they didn't see anything, right?"

"Right," said Kai as he came out of the closet adjusting his scarf, now changed back and fully dressed.

He then sat next to Tala and they started to discuss when they were going to get out of here. Hoping it was soon as they didn't want anything like what had just happened, happening again.

"Well they didn't see anything," said Tohru after re-entering the room, closing the shoji door behind her.

"Then why did they run out?" asked Momiji the usual smile from his face gone.

They then sat there and discussed what had happened and how they could prevent it from happening again. Tohru just hoped that they didn't have to kick them out, as she knew they had nowhere to stay, and she would feel really bad letting them go and them not knowing where they were going.

Their discussion was suddenly stopped by a piece of information from Yuki, "Well I remember after Hilary is her name, bumped into me she then fell onto Kai and there was another puff of smoke like when she bumped into me." They all looked at each other before alarm spread across their faces.

Also the discussion upstairs was stopped by Hilary and her startling news, "Hey guys I remember when I bumped into Yuki, I saw a puff of smoke like when I fell onto Kai." They all looked at each other before alarm spread across their faces as well.

"You don't think…?" asked everyone in the house at the same time.

Hope you enjoyed

Please Review

See ya


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Fruits Basket

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking/different language

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 6**

"You don't think…that they can transform as well do you?" everyone asked each other.

"Oh my gosh, maybe we're not social outcasts anymore," sighed Tala sitting back down beside Kai.

"Who said I was a social outcast?" Tala shrugged before just getting what Kai had said and pushed him over.

They then started to argue and the girls just left them and started another conversation of their own. Once they had calmed down and now would act mature they all started talking again.

"Hey wait you guys, if you two can transform into your bit beasts that means that I can transform into mine right?" They looked at her before nodding as if to say 'well yes I guess.' Mariah then hugged Tala and there was a puff of smoke and there stood a miniature ice wolf again.

"What did you do that for?"

"To see if I would change maybe I can't then, but that's not fair."

"Well I can't change either," sighed Hilary.

"But you don't have a bit beast," said Mariah, Hilary just nodded as if to say 'yes that's true'.

"Wait Mariah are you physically linked to your bit beast?" asked Kai, Mariah shook her head. "That's why then."

"That's still not fair."

"Oh well you're cat like and pink enough as it is, if you didn't walk on two legs everyone would think you were Galux anyway," sighed Tala.

"What did you say?" she said quietly as she stood up. Tala backed away as he was now the smaller of the two.

"Nothing, nothing. I said you're beautiful just like your bit beast Galux."

"Really, thank you," she smiled sitting down, while Kai just shook his head. Another puff of smoke appeared with a poof sounds, and a hand reached out of the reddish smoke it for the clothes on the floor and then ran into a cupboard. Tala soon came out now fully dressed.

"If they can transform do you think that it's just Yuki?" asked Hilary.

"No, I think that it would be all the boys I don't know about the two girls," said Kai. They all nodded in agreement before discussing the matter further. Discussions downstairs were also continuing.

"Well if they can transform does that mean that there is another curse similar to ours?" asked Yuki. Shigure nodded.

"It could be a possibility. It seems that the one of the girls and maybe the other might not possess it though," stated Shigure.

"Do you think they would know a way to break the curse?" quietly asked Kisa, everyone turned round to look at her before it all went silent everyone thinking this over. Tohru didn't like the silence and tension in the room and decided to break it.

"Well if they are cursed then I wonder what they can transform into and what their curse is about, and if it's just the two of them?" added Tohru. They all nodded in agreement before starting to talk about it again.

They sat there in their respective rooms thinking it over as it slowly went dark outside. It had been over two hours and they still had no idea if the other party were cursed or not. The two groups were frustrated and didn't know what to do, so they marched out of their rooms one by one each, either at the top or bottom of the stairs both looking at one another. It was silent for a bit neither one knowing what to say. Both knowing that the other group were hiding something, both wanting to know what.

The silence continued for a bit longer, all of them staring at one another. Kai, Tala, Yuki and Kyo being the best at staring and glaring without blinking.

"Can you…?" they all started.

Hope you enjoyed

Please Review

See ya


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter seven. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Fruits Basket

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking/different language

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 7**

"Can you…transform?" they all asked each other.

They all stared eyes and mouth wide open that they had both asked the same question to each other.

"Well can you?" asked Kyo.

"Can you?" questioned Tala.

"We asked you first," countered Shigure.

"What happens if we say no?" inquired Kai.

"Well we could say no as well," said Shigure.

Tohru stepped away from the crowd at the bottom of the stairs and stood on the middle of the stairs, looking from one group to the next.

"Look this is getting us nowhere. We should just sit down and talk about it," she suggested trying to keep peace between everyone.

They turned their gaze away from one another to her before quickly glaring at each other then nodding. The smaller group then followed the bigger one into the main room and they sat down around the table, silence reigning over the room.

Tohru placed cups around the table and poured everyone some green tea before sitting down and pouring some for herself. It was silent for a little while longer, each one of them trying to catch the other one out.

"Can someone please say something," said Mariah breaking the silence. They turned round to look at her before looking at each other again and sighing.

"Well can you?" asked Tala, being the first one to ask this time.

The Sohma family looked at one another before nodding, and Tala and Kai looked at each other before nodding as well.

"So is it just you two or are there more of you?" asked Shigure.

"Just the two of us…we think," replied Tala mumbling the last part.

"What is your curse about?" asked Yuki.

"Curse, who said anything about a curse?" asked Hilary a bit confused.

"Well then why do you transform?" asked Momiji.

"We don't know, we just do," replied Tala.

"So you don't know why you transform?" Both of them shook their heads.

"How do you transform?" asked Tohru.

"When a girl hugs us," replied Kai, the Sohma's nodding.

"So you transform the same way as us, you just don't know why?" Kai and Tala nodded.

"Well what's your curse about?" asked Hilary, this interesting her.

"Our curse is about the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac, and they possess one person in the Sohma family. We transform when we are hugged by the opposite sex or when our bodies are put under a great deal of stress," explained Shigure.

"So is that why you were looking at me weird when I caught Kisa?" asked Kai. They all nodded.

"We just thought that it was weird that she didn't transform when you caught her," said Haru. It was silent for a bit.

"So Tohru you're not cursed, are you?" asked Tala. She shook her head, as she was not a member of the Sohma family.

"Well what do you each transform into?" asked Mariah curious just like a cat would be.

"Dog," said Shigure.

"Cow," said Haru.

"Rabbit," said Momiji.

"Tiger," quietly said Kisa.

"Rat," told Yuki.

"So that's why he called you a rat," said Mariah getting it now. Yuki and Kyo just nodded.

"Cat," said Kyo wondering what their reaction would be.

"But the cat is not in the Chinese Zodiac," pointed out Hilary.

"I know, it's because when Kami-sama invited everyone to the party the next day, the rat told that the cat that it was the day after tomorrow and the cat missed it," explained Kyo his head down the whole time, not wanting to tell them the other part of his part of curse. They all nodded.

"Are there other people in your family that can transform into the rest of them as well?" asked Kai. They nodded, and Shigure got out a photo album.

"My older brother, Ayame can transform into the snake," Yuki told them, pointing to his brother's picture.

"Yes he, Hatori and I were best friends in school, we still are. Hatori can transform into the seahorse or better known as the dragon," told Shigure pointing to the picture of Hatori, Ayame and him.

"Why a seahorse?" asked Tala wanting to laugh but knowing that he shouldn't.

"Because the Chinese say that seahorses are descendants of the dragon," made clear Yuki.

"Ritsu transforms into the monkey," told Momiji pointing to a picture of Ritsu wearing normal clothes.

"Kagura can transform into the boar," Kyo told them pointing to a picture of the girl, which happened to show Kagura hugging Kyo very tightly.

"Why is it that when two people who are cursed hug they don't transform?" asked Mariah.

"We don't know, and we don't think that we ever will," replied Shigure as they turned back to the photos. "Oh and one more thing Kagura has a slight crush on Kyo," added Shigure smiling.

"Slight! Slight! How come every time she sees me I get pummelled into the ground?" shouted Kyo.

"Why does she hit you if she likes you," asked Hilary not really feeling the urge to hit Kai right now.

"Because Kagura shows her affection in a different way," said Shigure and they all sweat dropped remembering the last time she was here.

"This is Isuzu, but we call her Rin and she transforms into the horse," Shigure tells them, pointing to a picture of her.

"This is Hiro, he transforms into the ram," Kisa quietly tells them.

"And we don't have a picture of him, but the rooster is Kureno he stays with the head of our family Akito Sohma most of the time," explains Yuki. They all nod taking this new information in.

"So what do you two transform into?" asked Tohru curious as to what they would transform into.

"Well I transform into a phoenix," told Kai.

"And I transform into an ice wolf," replied Tala.

"An ice wolf?" asked Yuki a bit puzzled at what that was.

"Yea it looks like my Bit Beast Wolborg," he told them, "just like Kai looks like his Bit Beast Dranzer."

"What's a Bit Beast?" asked Tohru.

"Well it's inside a Beyblade," replied Mariah.

"What's a Beyblade?" asked Yuki.

"You don't what a Beyblade is?" asked Kai. "Do you know who I am; do I look familiar at all?" They all shook their heads.

"I'm the Beyblade World Champion along with my team the Bladebreakers ever heard of them?" They all shook their heads again.

"Do you watch TV?" asked Tala, they all nodded.

"Then how come you have never seen him, or Mariah or Hilary or me before?" asked Tala. They all shrugged.

"Well this is a Beyblade," said Kai pulling Dranzer from his pocket. "And this bit chip in the middle is my Bit Beast Dranzer and that's what I look like when I transform." Tala also took out his Beyblade and showed it to everyone, showing them what he transformed into, now getting what an ice wolf was.

"So a bit beast is just a picture that's stupid," said Kyo lying back on the floor.

"It's not a stupid picture carrot top. When you put a bit-chip into a Beyblade, and a Beyblade into a launcher and rip it this is what happens," said Kai putting Dranzer into his launcher and ripping it.

"What'd you just call me?" shouted Kyo standing up but jumped up onto the table as Dranzer spun around his feet.

"Come on out Dranzer," Kai shouted as Dranzer came out of her bit chip shrieking as she did. Tala also stood up smiled as he ripped his Beyblade and letting Wolborg out, him roaring.

"Still think it's just a picture?" asked Tala.

"No it's a hologram," Kyo said trying to prove them wrong.

"Nope, wrong again if it was could it do this. Dranzer Fire Arrow," Kai shouted as Dranzer flew up into the air then came back down fire covering the Beyblade and burning Kyo and Tala took this chance to freeze him.

Yuki smiled at this, "where do I get myself one of those," he asked as Kai and Tala smirked.

"The objective of the game is to be the last one spinning," Kai told them as his Beyblade and Tala's hit each other before returning to their masters' hands. "If they both go out at the same time it's a draw, just like it was now, though usually I beat him."

"Hey I do win as well," Tala shouted as Kai just smirked.

"Still think it's not real?" asked Kai.

"Nope," Kyo quickly shaking his head not wanting to get hurt again.

They then all sat around the table again Tohru pouring more green tea as they all started to talk to each other feeling more comfortable now that their secrets were out in the open, well maybe not all of them.

Hope you enjoyed

Please Review

See ya


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter eight. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Fruits Basket

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking/different language

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 8**

They all sat there and talked late into the night, now feeling more comfortable with each other.

Hilary and Mariah laid on one side of the room, while Kai and Tala were on the other. They were talking in their pairs, still not tired enough to go to sleep.

Soon enough they all fell asleep, leaving Kai lying there still trying to. He could hear footsteps outside the door and wondered who it was. He quickly crept towards the door and opened it as quietly as possible. There he saw Tohru standing by the window in the hallway, looking a bit upset. He wondered why, and hoped that she was okay.

Kai came out of his room and walked over to Tohru. As he put his hand on her shoulder she jumped before slowly turning round to face him. When she saw who it was she took a sigh of relief.

"How come you're still awake?" he asked.

"I'm sorry if I woke you but I just had a nightmare, and I came out here for some fresh air, as my room is a bit stuffy," she told him, Kai just nodding.

"Do you mind if I ask what it was about?"

Tohru shook her head, "My mum died over a year ago and it was just about her and the car crash," she explained her eyes averting his.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what about your dad?"

"Oh he died when I was very young." Kai just nodded.

"My parents died when I was six," he told her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Both of them at the same time, that must have been horrible," she said as Kai just nodded smiling sadly.

They then sat outside Tohru's room for a little while, leaning against the door and the wall, just talking about things, mainly about their parents though. They could see it was getting late, and decided to go to bed. They bade each other goodnight before heading back to their respective rooms.

The next morning Kai awoke to Tala's smirking face. He moaned before rolling onto his back and stretching.

"What do you want Tala?"

"I heard you last night."

"Heard me do what?"

"You know."

"No I don't, now what did I do?"

"You were talking to Tohru for a good hour."

"And…?"

"You never talk for half an hour, let alone to a girl you just met."

"Is that it? I only talked to her, nothing more."

"Oh you say that, but what was the talking about?"

"She had had a nightmare and was just out there getting a bit of fresh air. So I went to see who it was and it was Tohru. She said that her mum had died in a car crash and that was what her nightmare was about. I also found out that her dad died when she was little. I don't know why I told her, but I told her that I lost my parents when I was young as well. Then we just sat there talking about that, then leading onto her asking me about Beyblades," Kai explained.

"Oh really, that's really sad. You wouldn't think that from seeing how she is though would you?" Kai shook his head.

"I wonder how she does it?" asked Kai not expecting an answer as Tala shrugged lying back.

Later that day, Mariah and Hilary, sat with Tohru, Kagura and Kisa in the garden. They all sat near the pond in a small circle talking.

"So I want to know one thing girls." They all turned to look at Kagura. "Who do you all like?" They all hung their heads not really wanting to talk about this now.

"As everyone knows I love Kyo, what about you Kisa?"

The small girl started to blush and looked down at her twiddling thumbs. "Um…Hiro," she spoke quietly.

"Aww that's really cute, what about you Tohru?"

"Um, there isn't really anyone Kagura."

"Oh come on there has to be." Tohru shook her head smiling. "Okay then Mariah."

"There's a boy back home called Ray, we grew up together. He is so cute and I love him so much."

"Aww, that's like Kyo and I, we're going to get married when we get older." Mariah smiled and nodded.

"I would love to do that with Ray."

"And finally, you Hilary."

Like Kisa, the brunette looked down her lap and blushed not really knowing what to say.

"Come on Hilary, we're waiting." Mariah already knew but didn't want to blurt it out for her.

"Um…Kai," she finally spoke.

"Oh you mean that tall blue haired one?" Hilary nodded still blushing. "Aww I think you'd make a really cute couple."

"You think so?" she asked overcoming some of her shyness over this topic. Kagura nodded smiling, as she then started another conversation.

Meanwhile on the roof sat Tala and Kai, and could see the girls below talking.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kai shrugged. "Maybe Tohru's talking about her late night talk with you."

"Tala, are you still going on about that?"

"Sorry, I know it's Hilary you like isn't it."

"Tala will you shut it already."

"Oh looks like I touched a nerve."

"I will push you off of this roof if you don't shut up."

"Touchy, touchy, seems like someone is trying to hide something."

"I'm not hiding anything I don't like Tohru or-"

"Oh so you do like Hilary."

"I was about to say that but you cut me off."

"No I didn't."

"Tala…"

"Yes," he replied turning to look at his friend.

"If I were you, I'd run…now," Kai said standing up. Tala gulped and quickly ran away from his angered friend, hoping that he would have some mercy on him.

Hope you enjoyed

Please Review

See ya


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter nine, finally! Hiya, sorry it has taken me so long to update this story...a lot of things have been going on some good, some bad but now I have gotten through that and am quite happy now! I've just gone through the story and made little changes here and there, but nothing that majorly affects the plot. As well as adding more description or adding more detail.

I'm really sorry I haven't thanked you before, but I would like to thank: hil2378, Sacal, sky d, Amantia Virosa-Amaranthus-, and xVampericKai for reviewing my story! ^_^

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Fruits Basket

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking/different language

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 9**

A loud thud caused the girls to jump and turn around. There they saw a dazed Tala lying on his back near the house. While Kai lay back calmly on the roof as though nothing had happened.

Hilary and Mariah just shook their heads; obviously they had gotten into another argument, Tala again ending up the one that got hurt. The brunette got up and walked over to Tala to make sure he was alright, Mariah following her.

"Hey Tala are you alright?" The redhead nodded and sat up rubbing his head.

"Why did he push you off?" asked Mariah.

"Oh I was just teasing him, and obviously I touched a nerve and he got angry."

"Tala would you just shut up already, it's getting really annoying," Kai shouted from above them.

"See."

"What were you teasing him about?" asked Mariah now curious.

"Oh I think Kai should tell you, especially you Hilary," Tala replied.

Suddenly a shadow appeared above Tala. He looked above gulping and then moved out of the way. Kai landed where Tala was moments ago and chased after him.

"What do you think they were talking about?" asked Hilary confused. Mariah just smiled and shrugged.

"What is wrong with those two?" asked Kagura as the three girls came up behind them. The brunette and pinkette turned round to face them.

"Oh this happens a lot, Tala will annoy Kai, and then Kai will get angry and chase after Tala. He then usually inflicts some sort of pain on Tala," smiled Hilary. The three girls just sweat-dropped, this being a bit similar to what happens between Yuki and Kyo.

As Tala and Kai ran up the stairs, Shigure came out of a room and yelled after them. "Please don't destroy my house."

As Shigure came back into the room, he saw Yuki and Kyo smirking.

"What?" he asked confused wondering if he had done something funny.

"You're usually saying that to us," replied Yuki. Shigure just smiled and sat down.

"How are they are getting home?" asked Kyo lying back.

"Well to come to mention that, I actually haven't actually asked them where they were living before," said Shigure rubbing his chin.

"Asked who what?" asked Kagura, as she came into the room followed by Kisa, Tohru, Mariah and Hilary.

"Oh you two, where do you live?"

Mariah and Hilary turned to look at one another.

"Um…we live in Kita why?"

"How did you get here, you're on the other side of Tokyo as we're on the outskirts of Oota," Shigure told them as they looked at him shocked.

"Well we got on a train going somewhere and got lost. We asked for directions but ended up here," quickly made up Mariah.

"Oh okay, where were you going?" asked Yuki

"Well…we were going to Kinuta Park in Setagaya for a small Beyblade tournament," replied Hilary this time.

"Well we could drive you to the tournament, it'll only be a few hours," Shigure offered.

"Thank you…but the tournament was only there for a day, so it's finished now. It was just up and coming Beybladers nothing big, and they wanted some World Class Bladers there just to oversee things. But don't worry my team, Kai's and Tala's were most probably there, we'll explain to them later," Mariah told them as they nodded.

"So you're like celebrities?" asked Momiji.

"I guess we are, yea," smiled Mariah.

"Well we could give you the directions by tube back to Kita, or you could see if your friends are still in the area and go back with them?" suggested Shigure.

"Um, directions will be fine thank you" said Hilary smiling as the elder nodded.

Meanwhile Kai and Tala were sitting in their room thinking, having now calmed down from their earlier disagreement.

"So Kai how are we going to get home?" asked Tala.

"I don't know, maybe we could go back to where we started and fall asleep there and see if it takes us back," Kai suggested. Tala nodded thinking that was logical. "Or we could just get a train back to Kita and see if we can get back to my house."

"Do you think that the others would be able to help us?"

"Well if they know where Kita is."

"Well they would know where it was right? We're still in Japan."

"Yes I know, but this place could be a parallel universe to our one, and Kita could not exist here." Tala just nodded and lay back.

"Whether this is a parallel universe or not, couldn't we just leave now and go home?"

"Well we'd have to tell them we're leaving first, and we'd have to do it tomorrow or the day after as it'd seem rude leaving now."

"Why?"

"Because we've stayed here for a couple of nights and haven't gotten them anything for it." Tala made a small 'o' with his mouth and nodded.

"So we could ask one of the girls to take us out shopping and we get it then. Actually we could do it right now, it's only two o'clock," suggested Tala jumping up.

"You just want to get home to play that game don't you?"

"What, no way I'm sick and tired of that game now."

"It's because I keep beating you isn't it?"

"Oh don't start this again."

"But it's true; I beat you at least ten times in a row."

"No, and I remember almost winning but you cheated." Kai shook his head smiling.

"That's just your gaming skills letting you down there."

"No it wasn't, you did a cheat or something and when I pressed the buttons it wouldn't work."

"Well you wanted to change your controller, and I told you that one didn't work properly."

"So you admit to cheating."

"What, how did you get that from what I just said? I was going to win anyway."

"Because you gave that controller to me on purpose. And no I was so close to beating you."

"Yea of course I did. What about the other controller that worked perfectly fine for 9 games?"

"Um, that doesn't matter I'm still going to beat you."

"Whatever you say," Kai replied smiling, before lying down.

"No don't you say it like that, you wait until we get back I will pummel you so hard," almost yelled Tala back.

This argument carried on, their voices getting louder and louder, which made the pinkette and the brunette come to see what all the shouting was about. They just left them, shaking their heads once they found out that they were arguing again.

Hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Anime Onnanako here!

Sorry for taking so long to update, I been having a bit of a problem with motivation to write. I'd know what I want to write then when sitting there, nothing would happen…then I wanted to finish the story before posting anymore chapters in case that happened again.

I want to thank Andysanime for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Fruits Basket

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking/different language

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 10**

After Tala and Kai's argument was finished they went to ask if it was okay if the girls could take them to the nearest shopping centre. Kagura and Tohru took Tala, Kai, Hilary and Mariah to a shopping centre that was about 20 minutes away by train. Kisa had not wanted to go because she had homework to complete and Haru was going to help her with it.

"So what are you guys looking for anyway?" asked Kagura as she linked arms with Tohru.

"Um…we just felt like shopping," replied Hilary looking at the different shops they were passing as the other two nodded.

"So you know what to do right?" whispered Tala to Mariah, who nodded.

"Hilary and I are going to get the girls' presents, and you and Kai are going to get the boys' presents," she replied. Tala nodded and moved back next to Kai.

Soon enough they split up into three groups promising to meet up at the food court in two hours.

A blunette and a redhead wandered around for a little bit not really having any idea what to get. They had passed several shops that they thought would have had something they wanted, but it turned out they didn't.

After about an hour a shop caught Tala's eye and he grabbed Kai's attention; they looked at each other and nodded before entering the shop.

Meanwhile Hilary and Mariah were having slightly more luck than the boys. They had managed to split up from Tohru and Kagura so that they wouldn't see what they were buying. The pinkette had found the perfect shop to buy the girls' presents and really hoped that they liked them.

Once they had made their purchases, Mariah looked at her watch to find that they were late. So the two of them rushed over to the food court, finding Tala and Kai standing near the entrance.

"So did you guys get it?" asked Hilary as the two of them nodded.

"What about you two?" asked Tala.

"Of course we did," replied Mariah the two girls smiling.

"Where are Tohru and Kagura?" inquired Hilary.

"Um, I'm not sure they're probably running late like you two were, no offence but they are girls and this is a shopping centre," said Tala, the two girls nodded as if to say yea true.

The sound of running caused them to turn around; there stood a flustered looking Tohru and Kagura.

"Sorry we're late, we were trying on dresses and just lost track of time," apologised Kagura as the four guests shook their heads.

"I see you bought something, I'm glad," said Tohru noticing them carrying shopping bags.

"Well do you want to get something to eat before heading back?" asked Kagura, the rest of them nodding.

Once they got back, Tala, Kai, Hilary and Mariah put their bags upstairs before heading back downstairs. They then made themselves comfortable in the living room when Kai decided to speak up.

"We'd like to thank you for your hospitality, and just like to tell you that we plan on leaving tomorrow, our team mates must be getting worried about us," he told them.

"Okay, but it was no trouble at all having you here, in fact it was rather interesting," said Shigure the others nodding. "Do you still want to take the train back, I wouldn't mind driving you?"

"Thank you for your offer, but the train will be okay," said Hilary.

That night after they had had dinner, the four guests decided to give their gifts to people who had let them stay in their house, and looked after them.

Hilary and Mariah gave the girls' their presents, while Kai and Tala gave the boys' their presents. The brunette and the pinkette had gotten each of the girls a small over the shoulder bag; Tohru had a pink and white stripped bag with a cute onigiri on the front; Kagura had a green and white stripped bag with a cute boar on the front; and Kisa had an orange and white stripped bag with a cute tiger on the front. Each of the girls gave Hilary and Mariah a hug. Meanwhile each of the boys had gotten a box of chocolate and vanilla biscuits; Yuki's where in the shape of mice; Kyo's were in the shape of cats; Shigure's were in the shape of dogs; Momiji's were in the shape of bunnies; and Haru's were in the shape of cows. Each of the boys gave Kai and Tala a handshake.

"These presents are just a thank you for letting us stay here and looking after us," Hilary took them after they had all sat down.

"We all thank you very much," said Shigure.

"I know we shouldn't have, but we got you something as well," said Tohru as she quickly left the room and returned with four small white boxes. Each had a name on, and the brunette gave the corresponding box to the corresponding person.

The four of them opened the boxes to find a small ceramic figurine of their Chinese Zodiac; Tala had a Dragon, Kai had a snake and Hilary and Mariah both had a horse. Each of them said thank you before putting the boxes away.

The group of newly formed friends talked late into the night, and when they finally started to get sleepy they all headed off to their respective rooms.

In the early afternoon after everyone had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast; Kai, Tala, Hilary and Mariah bade goodbye to everyone, again thanking them for letting them stay their presents. As they left they made it look like they were heading to the train station, but when they were sure everyone had gone back inside they headed towards where they had first woken up here.

The four of them lay down, waiting for sleep to overcome them; soon enough they had fallen asleep one by one. After what had felt like hours, Kai began to stir he yawned and stretched before sitting up a shocked look upon his features. He turned round to find his three friends still asleep, so he quickly woke them up to tell them the news. When they had all woken up they looked at their surroundings before looking back at one another looks of surprise on their faces. They were…

Please R&R

Ja ne!

A-O


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Anime Onnanako here!

This is the last chapter, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story, and thank you to all the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Fruits Basket

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking/different language

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 11**

They were…in the exact same place that they had fallen asleep in.

"Why are we still here?" asked Mariah standing up.

"I have no idea, but if that didn't work how are we going to get home?" asked Hilary as the rest of them stood up.

"We're going to have to think of something, we can't stay here for the rest of our lives," sighed Mariah.

"Well we better go back," said Kai.

"Back where?" asked Tala.

"Back to them, we can't just stay here as we don't know how long we're going to be here," replied Kai.

"Okay but what do we tell them, 'oh by the way we never told you but we don't actually belong here we woke up in a clearing somewhere near here, and don't know how to get back home'," sarcastically said Mariah.

"No, we just tell them the train was delayed for a few hours, that should give us enough time to come up with a new plan," said Kai.

"But what if we come up with nothing?" questioned Hilary.

"Then we'll have to find a hotel or something, we can't delay a train for days, as they would find out we're lying but using the news or the Internet," answered Tala.

The four of them slowly headed back towards the traditional style Japanese house, hoping that they wouldn't be too surprised to see them. After knocking on the door, they waited there for a couple of minutes and was greeted by a surprised Shigure.

"What are you guys doing here, did you get lost?" he asked.

"No, the train was delayed for a few hours and we wondered if we could stay here until it's ready to go, if that's okay," asked Kai.

"Of course, come on in."

When the four of them entered the living room, everyone else was surprised to see them as well. They asked them the same question Shigure had, and received the same response.

Everyone talked for about the next hour, before finding something interesting on the TV. Kai, Tala, Hilary and Mariah found out the program was called Mogeta, and were finding it quite interesting. When the program had ended, Tohru noticed the four guests had fallen asleep. She showed the others, before motioning them to follow her, so that they wouldn't wake them up.

The bluenette was again the first to awake; he stretched and yawned before looking at his surroundings a smile appearing on his features. He quickly woke the other three up, wondering when they had fallen asleep, but that didn't matter once they realised where they were, in Kai's house. Hearing music, the four of them looked up to the TV noticing the credits for Extreme Makeover Home Edition were scrolling up the screen.

"What happened?" asked Tala.

"I have no idea," replied Kai.

"It must have been a dream," said Mariah.

"Yea, how could something like that actually happen, I mean we were there for days and look the program we were watching has just finished," reasoned Hilary.

"But it felt so real," said Tala, as the others nodded. "And how come we all had the same dream?"

"I don't know, I mean we're good friends we all fell asleep at roughly the same time, so maybe that had something to do with it," said Hilary trying to come up with an answer.

"Maybe, do you think our bit beasts had anything to do with it?" asked Mariah.

"It could be, but I don't have one," said Hilary.

There was silence for a few moments as they thought about what had happened to them.

"If you think about what happened, only mine and Kai's bit beasts were seen, so maybe they had something to do with it," put forward Tala.

The rest of them nodded before getting up from the sofa, heading towards the kitchen for something to eat. What they didn't notice was that they had left behind four small figurines; one snake, one dragon and two horses.

Please R&R

Ja ne!

A-O


End file.
